


[gktu]20200224

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comdom, Dry Orgasm, Kissing, M/M, Mind Break, Romance, Vibrator, sextoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 伏见学和剑持刀也联动后，两个人一起度过一段快乐时光的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	[gktu]20200224

**Author's Note:**

> 只是为了记录自己糟糕妄想自娱自乐的东西
> 
> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 2.存在大量OOC  
> 3.基本没有什么实际剧情
> 
> 以下敏感内容请注意避雷：  
> 1.含有按摩棒的描写  
> 2.含有口交描写  
> 3.含有对安全套的描写
> 
> 若以上内容可以接受，请继续往下看

联动下播后，剑持刀也关掉OBS界面。莫名的焦躁感从半个小时前开始就不断地冒出来，只是和伏见学并排坐在一起玩儿童向的游戏而已，从上周开始忍耐着的各种念头已经压抑不住，像是要冲破最后的理智一般要爆发出来。刚才在直播里勉强保持着理智，去思考如何通关，但一旦回到私下的状态，本能式思考占据了上风，他感觉自己整个人这几天都变奇怪了，只要稍不留神就会进入异常状态。  
因为过度在意，剑持刀也这几天甚至用手机搜索了大量相关的同人作品，正巧这段时间有相关活动，他和自家搭档相关的同人作品比平时的要多得多。他想起了一些同人作品里的内容，看了看旁边的伏见学本尊，嘴角不由得上扬，意识到自己大概是露出了奇怪的表情，连忙捂上嘴，假装打了个大大的哈欠，却被自己兴奋得发烫的脸吓了一跳。  
“刀也さん很困了吧，刚刚玩游戏的时候也是没什么精神。”  
“才两点不到！”剑持刀也伸了个懒腰，肩胛处骨头“嘎啦嘎啦”地响了起来，“不要小看了现役高中生的精力，再多玩几小时也没有任何问题。”  
伏见学看着对方的后背，伸懒腰时衣服顺着抬起，露出紧实的腰部，伏见学连忙别过视线，明明是很正常的事，但现在的这个状况很难不往那方面想。  
剑持刀也向床边快步走去，再不赶紧解决，内心无法压抑的焦躁感早晚会把自己憋疯。他“啪”地一下坐在床上，拍了拍床，示意伏见学过来。伏见学倒是不紧不慢地走到剑持刀也旁边，顺势躺在地铺上。  
“喂！为什么不上来。”  
“两个人躺着很挤吧，刀也さん又很怕热，半夜绝对会把我推下去的。”  
“嗯哈哈哈，才不会呢！”剑持刀也笑了笑，将右腿搭在左腿上，“反正没多久后你还是得下去被铺睡的，不是吗？”  
伏见学大致明白剑持刀也想做什么。虽然自己昨天就来留宿，但和剑持刀也一不小心玩到了深夜，什么都没发生就睡了过去。明明自己好不容易下定决心，冒着被剑持刀也嘲笑的风险，将那样东西带了过来，却没派上用场。他下意识地看了看自己的包，却发现包的拉链不知为什么没拉上，本该在包里的东西也不知所踪。  
“你在找这个吗？”  
他从床边拿出一个白色的电器城随处可见的按摩棒，长圆柱体上接着用来敲击皮肤的圆状物，本来只是设计成用来舒缓肩膀酸痛的仪器，却总是被人们使用在别的地方。剑持刀也打开了开关，按摩棒发出了“嗡嗡嗡”的震动声响，剑持刀也皱着眉头将按摩棒拿开了一些，震动着的按摩棒让剑持刀也的手看上去也有了些残影。“明明专门带了这种东西过来，却还在假惺惺地在装矜持。”  
“不！这个，这个是用来按摩肩膀的。”  
“欸——”剑持刀也意味深长地拉长了声音，“也没见你光明正大地拿出来按摩。要不是它从你包里掉出来，是不是你又要原封不动地拿回去？”剑持刀也晃了晃按摩棒，把低档、中档、高档都按了一遍，调至中档后，把按摩棒放在后肩背，肌肉被小幅度拍打的感觉让人很是放松。  
“你是不想和我做吗？”  
伏见学看着剑持刀也略带不满的脸，把头埋在对方腿上蹭了蹭，剑持刀也揉了揉对方的头发，比平时打了发蜡的时候摸上去要柔顺许多。  
“本来是打算做的，但是昨天玩太累了，直接睡了过去。”  
“那刚刚大方承认不就好了。”  
“听上去很逊啊，带着这种东西专门过来留宿，好像我来找你玩就等于发出那种邀请一样。”  
“又不是第一次了……而且也没所谓吧。”  
剑持刀也不好意思直接说出自己一直压抑着的欲望，只是用满是期待的眼神看着伏见学从背包内取出润滑剂和安全套。全新的两盒安全套和全新的润滑剂，再加上自己手里这根正在高速震动的物品，怎么看都是抱着满满的干劲来自己家。  
“不发挥下他的正确用途吗？”剑持刀也将按摩棒递给伏见学，“你很想用在我身上吧？”  
伏见学接过按摩棒，握着震动的按摩棒手有点发麻。他将按摩棒压在剑持刀也的右肩上，前后移动。剑持刀也闭着眼，持续的震动巨响震得耳朵极不舒服，他皱起眉头将头往另一侧靠，不适感并没有减缓。伏见学将按摩棒向上移动至对方耳根，剑持刀也被突然的巨响吓得转过头，推开伏见学的手，试图避开噪音。  
“这个东西好吵。”  
伏见学将按摩棒调至低档，另一只手绕过剑持刀也的后脑勺，堵住剑持刀也的右耳，将嘴唇靠近左耳，向内吹气后，开始轻咬对方的耳廓。看到对方的眉头更紧皱了一些，便伸出舌头，舌面压着耳垂顺着耳廓向上，舔舐整个耳朵。他自然知道剑持刀也最喜欢的地方在哪里，舌尖在洞口处试探，光是“滋滋”的水声和口腔音就足够让剑持刀也舒服得浑身发抖。  
伏见学保持着舔舐耳朵的姿势，突然加大将按摩棒压在右肩上的力度。右肩紧绷的筋被高速震动着的按摩器击打着，酸痛感让剑持刀也下意识拍打伏见学握住按摩棒的手。但大脑的敏感开关一旦被打开，一切触感都开始变得奇怪起来，他大力喘着粗气，肩膀的酸痛感像是快感一般，引导着热流冲击他的腹部。  
“唔！嗯嗯……！”他听到伏见学切换强度的按键声，肩膀的刺激突然增大，按摩器传来了更大的噪音，原本因刺激而无意识夹紧的双腿间产生了异样感，他稍稍张开双腿，为已经兴奋起来的性器腾出空间。  
“ガクくん……”剑持刀也转过头，视线和伏见学交汇，抬起头，两个人的唇紧紧吸在一起。剑持刀也半张着嘴，主动伸出舌头，享受着被吮吸的感觉。舌头与舌头的交缠，双唇之间的磨擦让人欲罢不能，但只是这样还不够。  
“……还想变得更舒服。”剑持刀也抓住伏见学的右手，引导着对方撩开自己的居家服。伏见学将按摩器往下移动，冰冷的按摩器表面触碰到温热的皮肤，剑持刀也皱了下眉，但很快就适应了。伏见学拿着按摩器，在胸腔处停留了一阵后，环绕着关键部分打圈。  
剑持刀也将多余的唾沫咽下，紧接着又贴上伏见学的双唇。紧闭着的眼看不到对方表情，但凭借对方也逐渐变得粗重的呼吸，剑持刀也就有了努力的动力，吮吸着对方侵入自己口腔的舌头，热烈地回应对方的吻。唾液从嘴角沿着颚线与脖颈流下，但剑持刀也毫无擦拭的心思，任由其流到锁骨。  
“嗯！？”乳首上突然传来的剧烈震动，被深吻着的剑持刀也只能发出模糊的鼻音，他慌乱地抓住伏见学的手，试图将按摩器从乳首上移开，但快速震动的物体轻靠在乳首边缘意外地比用力按压的感觉还要明显，他干脆放开了抵抗的手，隔着外裤抚慰自己下半身紧绷的位置，试图减少被衣物束缚着的胀痛感。伏见学移开按摩棒，将按摩棒移动到凸起的最顶部，剑持刀也猛地推开伏见学，用力抓住对方的双臂,本能对快感追求却阻止他推开对方的手，只是通过抓住对方的将受不住巨大快感的压力减缓。强烈的快感从性器顶部蔓延至全身，止不住的剧烈抖动让剑持刀也不断从喉咙深处滑出细碎又甜美的喘息，温热的暖流缠绕在胯下一带，全身都在渴望将体内储蓄已久的东西释放出来。  
剑持刀也双腿夹紧，却被伏见学强行掰开，每次快感快要涌向全身时，伏见学就移开按摩棒，按压根部及会阴处，前端不断被吊着，后方也因震动兴奋起来，不断增加的期待感无法得到满足，“想得到解放”的念头充斥着剑持刀也的大脑。他抓住伏见学的手，将按摩器固定在前端位置，不断被刺激的顶端和冠状沟像是有微型电流持续流动，以腹部为中心的快感源不断传播信号到身体各处，没有被继续照顾的乳首也擅自充血，硬直地挺立着，强调自己的存在感。  
“刀也さん？”伏见学扶着剑持刀也，看着对方下意识地向后仰，松软的腰部使不上力气，他干脆整个人挨在伏见学的身上，像是溺水的人抓住浮木，紧紧地抱住伏见学。  
剑持刀也为了今天一周内都没有自行处理，禁欲的奖励是获得更巨大的快感，只是隔着衣物的最小档的震动，就已经让硬挺着的性器一下又一下地抽动着。来自耳边、乳首和胯下的持续刺激，忍耐了一个星期的剑持刀也根本抵挡不住，熟悉的感觉往腹部袭来，他大幅抽搐了几下，感觉到有股暖流从输精管里喷发出来。  
“哈……！嗯……嗯……啊——！”  
“刀也さん！？叫这么大声没关系吗，家里人都在哦？”伏见学将按摩棒从下体处移开，关上按摩棒，放到一边。  
“……我确认过隔音，刚刚玩游戏喊那么大声都不会传到外面。没事的。”高潮后的特有的慵懒语气充斥着每个字，余韵尚未散退，被伏见学不小心触碰到的地方像被火烧了一样滚烫，小腹仍在小幅度抽搐着，渴望下一轮的开始。  
“那就好。”伏见学拉开剑持刀也的裤子和内裤，黏糊糊的液体甚至打湿了裤子。剑持刀也直接脱下裤子，精液与分泌液的浓烈气味散播在空气里，满是淫秽的暗示。伏见学将沾上精液的内裤放在一旁，打开窗，甩甩手试图稀释房间里的味道。  
剑持刀也尴尬地用纸巾擦拭自己的性器，虽然为了今天一个星期都没有处理，但没想到气味已经浓郁到让对方开窗通风，他快速回忆这周到底吃了些什么，一想到自己的饮食也没多大变化，只是存积久了才导致这个结果就莫名火大。  
“刀也さん是很久没做了吗？”  
“……为什么这么问？”  
“味道变浓了很多。”伏见学突然意识到什么，“啊不是，刚刚开窗通风只是因为不提前处理的话，到时候味道很难散去，不是觉得这个味道不好。”  
剑持刀也懒得反驳什么，想继续进行的欲望压过了其他想法。他跪坐在床上，拉下伏见学的裤子，半勃起状态的性器撑起内裤，隔着布料轻轻揉搓球部位置，听着伏见学变得沉重的鼻音，慢慢拉下对方的内裤，兴奋起来的生殖器直直对着自己的脸，平时很少在光线充足的情况下近距离观察对方的性器官，恰到好处的长度与粗细，弧度微微上翘，尿道口渗出少许前列腺液，非一般的视觉冲击。  
“在看什么啦……”伏见学双手挡住自己的性器，却被剑持刀也拍开。剑持刀也双手抚摸上对方的阴茎，轻轻握住，看着对方被紧盯着私处而不好意思的样子，下半身开始焦躁起来。  
“你也是很久没做了吗？”  
伏见学挪开了视线，食指划了划眼角，没有回答。剑持刀也笑了笑，把脸凑近对方胯下，闻到的只有自家沐浴露的浓郁味道。他往顶端轻轻吹气，看到对方颤抖了一下，上下撸动起对方的阴茎，龟头从较短的包皮里完全显露出来，因兴奋而充血变得暗红。  
剑持刀也靠近将嘴凑近龟头，先是用嘴唇在铃口出轻轻磨擦，稍稍张开嘴，伸出小半截舌头，从前端开始舔舐，直到根部。被唾液打湿的阴茎在明亮的灯光下带着少许反光，阴茎受到刺激后明显膨胀起来，剑持刀也轻吮着伏见学的龟头，再尝试往下深入，直到龟头顶到了小舌处才停止，但还有大半根暴露在空气中。  
“刀也さん今天好主动。”语句里满是浓重的呼吸声，伏见学将阴茎抽出剑持刀也的口中，完全勃起的浅褐色阴茎和高中生的脸紧贴着的光景，在伏见学眼里充满了犯罪气息，罪恶感和欲望在做激烈斗争，剑持刀也用脸蹭了蹭伏见学的性器，排进男性性幻想前十位的场景轻易地被展现了出来。  
“这不是当然的吗，都多久没做了！”  
“嗯……”  
伏见学坐到床上，剑持刀也顺势把头枕在对方大腿上，主动握住伏见学的阴茎，含住顶端，往口腔内伸入，吃力地晃动着头部。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯……”  
“哈哈哈哈，不要含着说话！真是的。”  
伏见学没听清剑持刀也具体在说什么，但大概能猜到对方意思。伏见学从床边拿出润滑剂，打开挤在手上，剑持刀也很配合地张开双腿。伏见学均匀地将润滑剂抹在剑持刀也的入口处，中指摩梭着皱褶部分，往里深入。有一段时间没做，入口的阻力在排斥着手指的进入，剑持刀也自觉地将屁股抬起，方便对方的手指更好地深入内部。  
“……还想要更深一点。”  
“欸？”伏见学看着含着自己性器的剑持刀也，半眯着眼，像是在享受什么一样。最近的剑持刀也变得奇怪，虽说平时也会有许多过于亲密的举动，但基本都只是在私下没人的时候才会这么做。这半个月像是在向宣告些什么一样，明里暗里和自己拉上关系，以前“绝不谄媚”和“要杀死腐女子”的理念，光是今天联动的标题就已经完全不符合标准。  
他摸了摸剑持刀也的头发，剑持刀也停下嘴上的动作，停下来看了看伏见学涨红着的脸，像是挑衅一样，将鬓角处的头发撩到后耳，加快了头部运动的速度，将伏见学的勃起往喉咙更深处送。  
“哈……刀也さん……”伏见学撩拨剑持刀也的刘海，剑持刀也闭着眼，用小舌包裹龟头，舌面磨擦冠状沟部分，再张大嘴，让伏见学的前端磨擦着自己的口腔内膜，柔软的脸颊被顶出一个包。  
伏见学倒吸了口气，不知道自己还能忍耐多久，他并不想弄伤对方，连忙继续往剑持刀也的后穴伸入手指，在后穴抽插着“咕啾咕啾”的水声响满了整个房间。  
“ガクくん，里面还想再扩大一点。现在还是太细了。”  
“已经伸进去三根手指了哦？还要再放吗？”  
“你明明明白是什么意思的吧。”  
剑持刀也爬起来，跨坐在伏见学的腿上，等伏见学戴好安全套后，单手握住对方的生殖器，对准穴口，慢慢坐下去，直至整根没入。  
“刀也さん，今天是不是有点太主动了？”  
剑持刀也环抱住伏见学的肩膀，轻声笑了笑，什么都没说，盯着对方被自己的脸占据了的琥珀色的瞳孔，得意了起来。内部被伏见学撑满的心理快感依然不能满足他，他摸了摸伏见学的脸，亲吻下去，伸出舌头掠夺了对方的整个口腔空间，仿佛对方完全被自己占据着。  
剑持刀也紧抱着伏见学，晃动起自己的腰部，在入口处浅浅抽插，龟头不断轻轻按压前列腺。虽然只是细小的快感，不断从下半身涌出，也会积累起来。久未使用的穴口逐渐习惯后，肿胀感慢慢消退，缓缓坐下去，闭上眼感受着体内被伏见学的性器慢慢撑开。  
“啊……！”伏见学突然抓住对方腰部，用力向下按，剑持刀也感觉整个人下半身骚麻得失去了知觉，射过精又完全勃起的阴茎因刚刚的举动逐渐挺立，又渗出了些分泌液。只是往内用力抽插了一下，大腿内侧已止不住发麻，发软的双膝难以支撑自己，他更用力抱紧伏见学，生怕自己失去平衡。  
“这样很难动。”伏见学拍了拍剑持刀也，让对方放松些，伸手拿起床头的枕头，让剑持刀也躺下，把枕头垫在剑持刀也腰部底下。  
“ガクくん。”剑持刀也拿起旁边的按摩棒，打开开关，“这个，是专门带来用在我身上的吧？”  
“好好，没收。”伏见学夺过剑持刀也手上的按摩棒，“未成年人不要拿着这种东西！”  
“刚才还说是正经的按摩道具呢。”  
“你现在脱光衣服拿着，没有那种感觉才奇怪好吗！”  
剑持刀也捂着嘴笑了起来，将按摩棒放到自己的脸旁边，伸出舌头舔了舔，做完这个满是性暗示的动作后又不好意思地捂住脸笑了出来。  
“真是的！”伏见学将按摩棒拿走，调到低档，保持着插入状态，用按摩棒放上对方的乳首。剑持刀也倒吸一口凉气，上下一起被进攻的快感根本招架不住，乳首处被震得刺痛，但不一会儿就被转化为快感。胸口的小型快感源和前列腺被挤压的巨大快感混杂起来，冲击着全身各个角落。剑持刀也止不住喘息，他的手无意识地抚摸上自己兴奋起来的性器，近似于下一秒便忍不住会射精的过大刺激迫使他缩回手。他只敢抚摸根部和睾丸这些相对不敏感的地方，稍稍抬高臀部，感受着股间来自伏见学的冲击。  
“がっくん，哈……がっくん！”  
剑持刀也下意识扯住伏见学的袖子，双腿夹住伏见学的腰部，身体交给本能，像是催促着伏见学进攻自己最敏感的位置一般，让两人的交合更紧密。伏见学继续拿着按摩棒往下移动，围绕着性器周边皮肤震动，他明显感觉到剑持刀也体内一阵紧缩，小幅度的抽搐不断，腿部失去了继续支撑抬高臀部的力气，整个人下半身松懈下来，压在枕头上，因伏见学插入而突起的腹部若隐若现。伏见学看着剑持刀也被自己顶起的小腹，模模糊糊地显露出自己在对方体内的形状。他用震动着的按摩棒靠近那块区域，麻麻的震动感通过剑持刀也的身体传到自己的顶端，加上剑持刀也时不时突然紧缩的后穴，给根部带来的巨大刺激使得射精欲望比以往来得更要强烈。  
“唔——！！啊——！！”  
剑持刀也紧抓着床单，甚至被扯出了床垫底下。前列腺被按摩棒隔着腹部间接按压，再在体内被伏见学的硕大性器不断顶撞，舒服得甚至连完整的音节也发不出，只有粗重的鼻音和破碎的几个元音像是悲鸣一般释放出来，声音逐渐拔高。  
“哈，哈……刀也さん，有那么舒服吗？”  
“——！！！！”剑持刀也连回答都做不到，只能猛地大幅度点点头。脊椎底部传来的巨大快感击破了他的思考能力，连嘴角旁漏出的唾液都没发觉，他仰起头，整个人开始大幅度抽搐，挺立着的性器前端渗出大量前列腺液，顺着茎部，失禁似的往下滴落。他感觉腹部就像被人破坏了一样，被巨大电流通过一般骚麻，除此以外什么都感觉不到。他感觉伏见学摸了摸自己的脸，脸上全是液体，不知道是汗还是因为承受不了刺激挤出的眼泪。伏见学的手让他安心了许多，他蹭了蹭对方的手，把伏见学拉到自己身上。  
“がっくん。”他将嘴凑近对方耳边，“把我弄坏吧。”他说完后捂着嘴很不好意思地笑了笑，看着伏见学“唰”地一下涨红了脸，“你在哪学到这些话的啊！真是的！”剑持刀也下意识瞄了一眼用来看同人作品的手机，但胯下受到的巨大冲击让他立刻回过神来，顶端被按摩棒直接抵押住，刚高潮完的性器还处于最敏感状态，属于强敏感带的冠状沟可受不了这种刺激。剑持刀也抓住伏见学的手，尝试把振动源推开，却使不上力气，只是搭在对方手腕上，起不到任何抵抗作用。  
伏见学加快了抽送进剑持刀也体内的速度，隔着安全套也能感受到柔软的内壁已经湿得一塌糊涂，不断紧缩的括约肌在强行榨取他的精液，剑持刀也不间断的痉挛加大了刺激，强烈的射精欲望让他不得不咬紧牙关，但剑持刀也的喘息却在不断冲破他的理智防线。  
“ガクくん！哈，哈，好舒服，哈……还想变得更舒服……”  
伏见学啧了下舌，另一只手用力压紧抵在剑持刀也冠状沟位置的按摩棒，将开关调至最大档。剑持刀也说不出话，只能听到他不断加速的粗重呼吸，嘶哑的喉咙发出断断续续的呻吟。突破最高点的快感让他的下半身大幅抽搐起来，大腿内侧骚麻得像不属于自己身体一部分一般，全身被浸溺在快感的激流里，就连自我意识也被全数冲走。  
他清晰地感受体内的冲击越来越猛烈，伏见学紧抓住自己腰部的力度逐渐增大，但自己的呻吟声蒙蔽了外界的声响，听不清伏见学的说话声。他只感觉到腹部的巨大能量迅速积聚，脖颈像是有被紧紧掐住，近乎窒息的紧迫感把他逼至极限。随着震动，像烟花被射出一般，有什么东西从下体喷射出来。理智像炸裂过后的烟花灰一般随风飘散，刚刚体内被冲击的鲜明触感越发模糊，他感受不到自己身体的力量，连小尾指动一动都难以做到，半眯着的眼睛只能看到一片空白，只能听到自己破碎的喘息声与短促的呼吸。  
“……さん？刀也さん？”  
他感受到伏见学拍了拍自己的脸，转过头看了眼伏见学。  
“吓死我了！你刚刚一点反应都没有，我还以为出什么事了。”  
“欸？”他摸了摸腹部，刚射出的精液和之前滴落的前列腺液交融在一起，硬物退出后的后穴仍在一张一合，仿佛在仍在渴求些什么。  
用过的安全套被打上结放置在床上，空气里满是精液的腥臭味，即使开了窗也一时半会儿散不开。剑持刀也用手臂支撑着吃力地爬起来，抓住正在帮他擦拭残留物的伏见学的衣领，一下抱过去。  
“刀也さん！？这样会弄脏衣服……”  
剑持刀也的手不安分地摸上伏见学刚发泄完的下体，还有少许精液粘住上面，伏见学连忙拉住他的手。  
“等等等等下！才刚做完！”  
“喂……夜晚还很长哦，这就要睡了吗？不继续做吗？”他将手臂环在伏见学的脖子上，高潮过后的余韵还残留在脸上，憋了一个星期的欲望尚未发泄完毕。  
“……ガクくん，一起把你带来的安全套用完吧。”靠近伏见学耳边，简单的一句话里故意夹带着浓重的气音。  
“不要那么心急嘛！刀也さん！我也不想把安全套给带回去。”伏见学亲了亲剑持刀也的额头，向床头伸手，拿起盒子，没拿稳，盒子里的安全套掉落在床上。  
“糟了！刀也さん！帮忙捡一下！”  
“嗯哈哈，真拿你没办法。”  
他捡起掉落在一旁的包装盒，才看到，伏见学买的是大盒的特惠装。


End file.
